youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cocomelon
Cocomelon (formerly known as ABCkidTV) is a YouTube channel maintained by American company Treasure Studio Inc. based in Irvine, California and founded on September 12, 2005. They are the fourth most subscribed YouTube channel, and the most subscribed channel in the United States. They are also the most subscribed nursery rhymes channel. Videos Cocomelon consists of nursery rhymes and kids songs played over 3D animations. As of June 2019, Cocomelon is the second fastest-growing channel in subscribers and the second fastest-growing in views, getting over 3.2 million subscribers and 2.8 billion views monthly. Cocomelon currently has 55 million subscribers and 35 billion views, making it the most subscribed & most viewed channel in the education category. History The channel that would later become Cocomelon began as ThatsMEonTV on September 1, 2006. Cocomelon uploaded their first two videos, two versions of the Alphabet Song, to YouTube in September of 2006. Nine months later, they uploaded another alphabet based video, "Learning ABC Alphabet - Letter "K" - Kangaroo game". ThatsMEonTV almost exclusively created sporadic 2D educational videos about the English alphabet, before being rebranded as ABCkidTV in 2013. The first re-branding was also around the same time that the channel switched its focus to nursery rhymes and songs. From 2016 onward, ABCkidTV began switching from 2D to 3D animations. Increase In Popularity On August 18, 2018, the channel re-branded for the last time as Cocomelon. The channel is now one of the fastest-growing channels as of 2019 with over 50 million subscribers. They are still awaiting their 50 million subscriber Custom Play Button along with 5-Minute Crafts. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: May 15, 2016 *2 million subscribers: September 17, 2017 *3 million subscribers: January 1, 2018 *4 million subscribers: February 1, 2018 *5 million subscribers: March 8, 2018 *6 million subscribers: April 2, 2018 *7 million subscribers: April 27, 2018 *8 million subscribers: May 15, 2018 *9 million subscribers: June 2, 2018 *10 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *11 million subscribers: June 28, 2018 *12 million subscribers: July 9, 2018 *13 million subscribers: July 20, 2018 *14 million subscribers: July 27, 2018 *15 million subscribers: August 4, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 12, 2018 *17 million subscribers: August 19, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 28, 2018 *19 million subscribers: September 7, 2018 *20 million subscribers: September 16, 2018 *21 million subscribers: September 26, 2018 *22 million subscribers: October 6, 2018 *23 million subscribers: October 16, 2018 *24 million subscribers: October 24, 2018 *25 million subscribers: November 2, 2018 *26 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *27 million subscribers: November 19, 2018 *28 million subscribers: November 29, 2018 *29 million subscribers: December 8, 2018 *30 million subscribers: December 19, 2018 *31 million subscribers: December 29, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 8, 2019 *33 million subscribers: January 16, 2019 *34 million subscribers: January 23, 2019 *35 million subscribers: January 31, 2019 *36 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *37 million subscribers: February 16, 2019 *38 million subscribers: February 24, 2019 *39 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *40 million subscribers: March 14, 2019 *41 million subscribers: March 23, 2019 *42 million subscribers: March 31, 2019 *43 million subscribers: April 8, 2019 *44 million subscribers: April 15, 2019 *45 million subscribers: April 22, 2019 *46 million subscribers: April 29, 2019 *47 million subscribers: May 8, 2019 *48 million subscribers: May 17, 2019 *49 million subscribers: May 28, 2019 *50 million subscribers: June 7, 2019 *51 million subscribers: June 18, 2019 *52 million subscribers: June 29, 2019 *53 million subscribers: July 14, 2019 *54 million subscribers: August 7, 2019 *55 million subscribers: August 9, 2019 *56 million subscribers: August 12, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 2, 2016 *2 billion views: November 14, 2017 *3 billion views: February 15, 2018 *4 billion views: April 13, 2018 *5 billion views: May 28, 2018 *6 billion views: June 29, 2018 *7 billion views: July 23, 2018 *8 billion views: August 9, 2018 *9 billion views: August 25, 2018 *10 billion views: September 12, 2018 *11 billion views: September 30, 2018 *12 billion views: October 16, 2018 *13 billion views: November 1, 2018 *14 billion views: November 17, 2018 *15 billion views: December 3, 2018 *16 billion views: December 27, 2018 *17 billion views: January 11, 2019 *18 billion views: January 22, 2019 *19 billion views: February 2, 2019 *20 billion views: February 13, 2019 *21 billion views: February 24, 2019 *22 billion views: March 8, 2019 *23 billion views: March 20, 2019 *24 billion views: March 31, 2019 *25 billion views: April 11, 2019 *26 billion views: April 20, 2019 *27 billion views: May 1, 2019 *28 billion views: May 12, 2019 *29 billion views: May 23, 2019 *30 billion views: June 4, 2019 *31 billion views: June 15, 2019 *32 billion views: June 26, 2019 *33 billion views: July 10, 2019 *34 billion views: August 1, 2019 This page was created on August 17, 2018 by Davidjl123. Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views